Fallout Adventures: Book 1
by TimeTravelinc
Summary: Our character is one James Rouse, who is lost after a accidental incident. He's now on a completely different world, filled with dangers that he didn't have back on his Earth. As he tries to survive the world, he now calls the Fallout-verse, he finds a strange blue box. (Technically, this isn't a crossover.) Rated K Plus for minor swearing, and violence.
1. The Boy From Out of the Earth

_Falling... Falling..._

_I felt as though that I was falling. Free falling into the unknown. One question remains, how the frak did this all happen?_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK... _**

**_James was working on a experiment in his home lab, down in his basement. "Finally, after two weeks of hard work, I've finally done with my experimental chemical." he said, holding up a test tube, which was glowing. "A special type of interdimensional energy that can be absorbed into the body. Now, to test it." He was about to drink it, when a loud noise scared him._**

**_He looked around to find nothing, except his lab equipment. He soon found out that the chemical was gone. He turned around to see the fluid on the wall, glowing. Suddenly, a portal opened as the wind blew. "Nuts!" was the last thing he said. He then turned to run, but ended up getting sucked in._**

**_People reported later of a unexpected explosion and smoke coming from the basement. To that day, after the fire was cleared, people wondered what happened to the young science boy._**

* * *

_So, now I was falling straight into the unknown. I had no idea where, when, or how I would end up. All I knew at that time was that, I was nowhere, nowhen. I was nothing for a long time, at least it felt like a long time._

* * *

Mojave Desert, 2277  
2 Months after incident in Vault 101... 

It was quiet in the desert, nothing moved. Not even the dried up dead body on the desert sand. Suddenly, a light breeze started up, blowing everything near the invisible force. Suddenly, a portal opened up, and out popped James landing back first near the dead corpse, unconscious. As James started to wake up, he looked up to see the portal still open.

Suddenly, the portal exploded, then suddenly reverse exploded, leaving no trace of it's existence. James lied down on his back, as he soon slowly started to fall asleep, not noticing the dead corpse next to him. The corpse had a blue jumpsuit on, with a 101 on it.

**TimeTravelinc. Presents  
****A Productions**

**Fallout Adventures: The Boy From Out of the Earth.**

_5 minutes after sudden drop off..._

James woke up, his mouth slightly dry. He looked to his left, suddenly seeing the decaying body. "AAAAHHHH!" he exclaimed, jumping to his right. He sat up, looking over at the body, then scooted close. He looked it over once, then looked around to see if anyone was here. There wasn't a soul in sight. 'Probably doesn't mind if I took his stuff.' he thought. Now James wasn't normally a theif, nor was he a bad person, but he was desperate. Really desperate. He took the clothes, placed them in a bag he found nearby.

As he walked away from the body, he didn't noticed the pair of cracked glasses that was near the body, nor the fact that it faded away.

* * *

James was confused and didn't know what to do, for he was literally new in this strange universe. He then noticed people near a person. "Aw, come on Guy. All we want a few things from you, that's all." one man said, holding a shotgun. James was new to the world he stepped in, so he went the "coward's way" and went a different direction.

Unfortunately, One guy noticed him, and shot his gun, making James jump. "Oi, who the heck are you?" he said. James got up, looking at them. "Heh, just a nobody looking for... something familiar." he said. The three guys looked at each other, as if it was a joke. James started to back away, but slowly from them. "Anything familiar? Tell you what, you give us something, and we'll tell you what you need to know." he said.

James decided to check his watch, then said, "Oh gee, will you look at the time? I have to-" he quickly ran in the opposite direction from them. The two from the group went off after James as he quickly ran. James looked left and right to where he could hide, when he noticed the pipe grate. He quickly turned left heading for the pipe. He started to pull hard, as they started to get closer. It seemed that it was impossible to pull it off, when one of the goons shot, missing him by inches. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He then pulled it again, abling him to open it.

He quickly got in, shutting it behind him. He then ran down the pipe, "Just like the Mario Brothers." he said, with a smirk.

"Dang it. He got in, thanks to you." one said. "Wha- me? You should've shot him, it would've worked because you have the crack shot. You go in." the other one said. "ME? No way, there's muties in the sewers."

* * *

Meanwhile, James continued until he came across a fork in the tubeway. One led upward, and the other led him downward. "If down goes to the sewers, then I'll go up." he said, thinking logically. He then started to climb upward as he started to climb on the ladder. 'Glad I'm able to climb a ladder, otherwise I'd have to go down.' he thought as he got to the top. James then moved the grate from the floor, pulling himself onto the floor. He then pushed the grate back onto the hole.

James soon sat up, noticing that everything that was different. He couldn't figure out how or why he was here at... he looked at a plaque nearby. "U.N.I.T Fort Osterhagen, Founded: April 15th,1969?!" he said. James started to think why the names sounded familiar James then looked at the strange device that he got off of the skeleton's arm. He pushed up his sleeve, removed his watch, then placed on the strange device. The device clamped onto his arm, then it showed him where he was. "Pipboy 3000A?" he read. He was confused on where and when he landed.

He then turned the knob, and saw other settings on it. He then went and layed down on the couch, as he soon started to take a small nap.

He checked his new device, turning the knob. He then saw the date. He saw that it was the same day, the same month, but the year was different. Sitting up in shock, he was confused on what the heck was going on. He then looked towards the room that said, "Storage" on the green lit sign. He looked at the secretary's desk, then got up and then jumped behind it, on to land on his side on the desk. He got off, then opened the drawers, looking through the stuff.

He then found what he was looking for, pulling out the "Master Key Card". James smiled, then climbed up over the desk. Jumping down off the desk, he scanned the card onto the scanner, then entered the main area. He then found the Storage room, and opened it.

As he went down the metal hallway, he felt compelled to go here, as if someone was writing his life on a computer. The door suddenly slid open, as he looked around. He smiled, as he decided to sleep here. He zipped up his sweat jacket, then went to sleep.


	2. The Last Dude of Gallifrey

**Fallout Adventures: The Last Dude of Gallifrey **

***BANG!* **James shot up as he looked behind him. 'Sounds like the men who tried to shoot me.' he thought. He then got up, not knowing what to do. He was afraid, and for a good reason too. He then noticed a faint glow from a object nearby. He walked over to a strange device, as he noticed a key sitting there, glowing. He grabbed it, only to almost burn himself from the heat from the key.

'Like it was sitting in the sun the entire time.' James thought. Soon, there was a breeze that started to flow through the room, and there was a wheezing sound that came from a unknown source. Soon, a light started to flash, as it started to fade in and out. Soon, the idem started to come into focus, until it finally stopped with a thud. Standing there was, "A Police Box?" he said. Soon, there was a loud sound that came from behind him.

Knowing where he would rather be, he quickly ran towards the box. He then unlocked it and entered, just as the guys entered. They, however, didn't see him close the door.

* * *

James soon realized that this box, wasn't any ordinary box. It was some kind of strange device, disguised as a police box. Soon however, a holographic image appeared before him. "Emergency Protocol 2 Active. This is a emergency. If you find this device, that means I'm probably out there having a ball. That or I'm..." He paused for a moment, then shook his head, just to perish the thought.

"Either way, welcome aboard the TARDIS." he said. James was confused, and decided to try asking questions, seeing if it was that type of hologram, like in... what was that movie again.

"So, type of questions do I ask?" he said. "Ones that it can answer, like that moment in "I Robot". Aw, I love that movie, especially that one... what was his name? Will Smith? "

James decided to continue. "Who are you? What are you?" he said. "I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey." "Doctor Who?" "Just the Doctor." he answered, as if he heard that question repeated throughout his entire life.

"Alright, but what does TARDIS mean?" "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." he said again. James thought about this for a moment, then shrugged, realizing that it made sense. "Can I access this holographic message again?" "Sorry, unfortunately no." James thought, then said, "Well, thanks anyways."

"Holographic Message Terminated." then the holographic message disappeared. James soon ran onto the console, and checked if he could go. He couldn't, for several reasons. One of them was making mercury from scrap metal. The others were fixing a fuse, and repairing the console's main plug, under the console itself. 'Sigh. Better get on it.' he thought as he left the console room, and headed towards the door.

* * *

He soon realized how big the Tardis actually was, as he went down through the corridors. He soon went into the kitchen, and started to look around the place. He then went over into the cabinet and grabbed a energy bar from a box of them, and started to eat one. He then went back into the corridor, and started to look around the area. He then went into a room.

He then went to a different corridor, seeing three different doors. He then looked, then went into the middle one, only to not have it open for him. He then went down into the Library. He looked around the area, seeing all the books before him. He then left it, and headed to the pool, across from the library. He turned off the radio, then looked at the pool water.

He then went back to the original corridor, and headed down one he hadn't gone to. He soon found a laboratory, filled with chemicals, and beakers. He then continued towards the inventing room, he would soon call it. He then went down the last hallway, seeing that it was a wardrobe, filled with different clothes. He then noticed the different clothes that each person in the picture above the clothes used to wear. He then went back to the console room, seeing something glowing on the console. He then reached out to grab the glowing item, to see what it did.

Suddenly, the energy from the glowing item, dissolved into energy, which was absorbed into his body, making him feel weird. He soon started to feel weird as he started to see a unknown symbols start to make sense. He soon saw a sticky note that was posted on the monitor translate, as well as the symbols on the monitor. He could feel the unknown language become understandable. He soon felt as though he was connected to the machine itself, as if it... no, she was alive. He soon realized that he was gifted with the sight of time.

James shook his head, then looked at the monitor. He checked the info trying to figure out what to do. He did a quick systems scan

CONSOLE SCANNER

EMERGENCY AUXILIARY POWER ACTIVE

OMEGA CODE: PAISLEY

Systems in Lockdown!

Refer to TARDIS Manual for further Advice.

James looked at this, thinking where the manual would be. He started to remember that the Type 40 Manual would be in the library. He quickly ran at high speeds, making it to the library. He then quickly scanned every title at a hyper-active speed. He then stopped, and spotted it. He read it over, seeing that it really needed some rewriting. He then realized that the parts he needed were probably at Rivet City. He then quickly ran back to the console room.

He then ran to the inventing room, looking through drawers, looking through spare parts. He then found a Regulator Valve to replace the original rusted one. He then went into another one, and found a rusty brake lever. He then looked in the Manual again, and saw that he needed four Fusion Batteries. James then ran back to the console room, and checked the scanners. They were still looking around the area of the Osterhagen Base of Unit.

He then decided to be careful, and take a chance.

* * *

The door opened, with James being careful, and looking around. He then looked around, seeing they had left for now, then he quickly sped across the base. James then went into the lab section of the Unit base. He then saw the first Dalek Hand gun, and took it from the base (for protection reason), then he took Project Indigo from the other secure area. He then looked through different lockers, finding a Fusion battery in each locker.

He then returned back to the Tardis, hearing the raiders returning from their search. James then quickly ran back, locking back the Tardis.

* * *

He then started to get on the fixing of the console. He pulled off the the Rusted Regulator Valve and soon installed the new one with ease. He then fixed the Handbrake, installing it in. He then finally installed the Fusion Batteries into the console, giving the device a giant boost. James then started to see if he needed to do anything else.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Outside of the Tardis..._  
The raiders had looked for the key everywhere, but all they found was a room with frozen bodies, and several rooms that were locked as well. They decided to find a way to open the strange call box by any means. They went all out trying to get in, for they knew that something that looked valuable, could hold something of value inside. Inside a locked box was even more valuable.

Crowbar? All that did was bend it.

Gunfire? Didn't even leave a dent, all it did was deflect the bullets.

Fire? More like Fire resistant.

Motorcycle? Crushed the motorcycle, left the box intact.

Dynamite? Well, they prepared to explode the doors off, then loot it. They pushed the plunger down, preparing for the entire box to be blown to smithereens. Instead it stood there, intact, with dynamite bits broken. They were prepared to get some other explosives to get the box.

* * *

_Back Inside..._  
James checked the liquid levels, then he quickly re-heated the liquid in the console. He then looked at the information, checking everything once over again. He then turned the Regulator Valve, then pulled on the Handbrake.

The Tardis soon sprung to life, causing him to whoop in delight.

* * *

The raiders had piled up a bunch of explosives underneath the box, waiting behind some boxes. They counted down as they covered their ears. Suddenly, the box started to flash the light on the roof, and it started to make a mechanical sound. _*VWOORP, VWOORP!*_ They didn't notice the sound, as they pushed down the plunger. There was a giant explosion, as the debris fell around them. They soon looked to find the box gone from where it once stood.

* * *

James smiled, then started to set coordinates to... He didn't know where or when he wanted to go. He then set the scanners to find any time rifts that the Tardis could refuel on. While the scanners were working, he then noticed a drawer on the console. He opened it up, pulling out a wallet. He then noticed the silver pocket watch, and picked it up. He then opened it, as energy entered his body. He felt his mind being filled on information on the Space-Time Continuum. He then suddenly shook his head, feeling more weird-er. He then pocketed the two items, then headed to the dressing room to get dressed.

_A few minutes later..._  
James was now dressed in a suit with a belt around his waist. On the left side of his chest was the number **"101"**. He had over his suit a jacket that was similar to a waistcoat. The only thing that he didn't change was his shoes, he liked converse shoes. He then pulled out his wallet. He noticed that there was a piece of paper where his ID should have been. He then placed it back into his pocket, then looked over his attire in the mirror.

He thought he was missing something, then snapped his fingers. He then went over and grabbed some aviation goggles. He then smiled at the way he looked, then he headed back towards the console room.

He soon entered into the console, hearing it ring like a alarm clock. He then went to the monitor, seeing that there was a huge rift in space-time in the junkyard. He then decided to pilot it, when suddenly, there was a spark. He realized that the Tardis was going to be out of fuel unless he could do something. He quickly setted up the coordinates for the Junkyard, then prepared for a emergency landing.

He started the emergency landing sequence, as he pulled the "Wibbly-Wobbly" lever, twisted the Neutron Flow valve, then pulled the lever that reversed the polarity. He soon pulled the hand brake again, landing it with a thud, causing him to fall to the ground.

He got up, brushing himself off, then he grabbed the key, then he opened the engines and left the Tardis.

* * *

Leaving the Tardis, he turned around to see energy clumping together and was absorbing it into the light on the roof. The windows were glowing a little more than normal. Suddenly, James heard the Pip-boy clicking, and checked it. He then saw that the device had a Geiger counter, and started scooting back from the Tardis. He smiled at what he was seeing then sat down on the pile of garbage.

He yawned, looking at the Tardis charging, then he looked at the clock on his Pip-boy. It said, 10:35 pm, on it. He yawned again, looking at the Tardis, then fell asleep. He soon started to dream of a world with orange skies and a place that was beautifully advanced.

As he dreamt, gold smoke came out of his mouth.

* * *

_Level 10  
Sight of Time_

_Skills +5  
Peak +2  
Endurance +9  
Charisma +11  
Intelligence +12  
Agility +2  
Luck +5_

_EFF_

_Radiation +5_

_Items added:_  
_-Psychic Paper  
-Fob Watch_


End file.
